Algo mas que sólo amigos
by CiZaF
Summary: Después de una confesión inesperada, Makoto se encuentra sorprendido debido a la reacción de Haru, pero no sabe interpretarlo, debido a la aparente indiferencia que el muestra después de un romántico beso.


_**Free Iwatobi Swim Club, es propiedad de Koji Oji y Kyoto Animnation.**_

_**Este fic participa en el Reto de los Fandom del Reto de Free Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.**_

Solo podía limitarse a esperar…

Todos los días había hecho lo mismo una y otra vez. Esperar mientras jugaba con el pequeño gatito blanco, la llegada de Haru. Su amistad, era de las pocas que habían transcendido el paso de los años. Estando juntos desde el jardín de niños, y ahora en la preparatoria.

"_-Haru… te amo.-Podía decir con la cara sonrojada mientras miraba distraído a los ojos azules de su mejor amigo… segundos después al mirar la cara de sorpresa ante inesperada declaración, Makoto reacciono un poco más sonrojado, sintiendo como su cara ardía evitando la mirada de Haru que no había perdido ni un segundo en mirar su cara y su reacción."_

Escuchando unos pasos acercándose, Makoto alzo la vista para poder ver en lo alto de las escaleras. Donde un par de ojos azules lo miraban con interés y curiosidad. Sin evitarlo le sonrió muy contento… sentía que de una manera el habérsele confesado sus sentimientos, había sido una liberación de su corazón al poder decir lo que había ocultado por tanto tiempo, a pesar de eso saber que él, era la única personas que realmente conocía a Haru, le había hecho sentir, que de cierta manera le pertenecía.

-Buenos días, Haru-chan.

-Te he dicho que dejes el "chan".

-Lo siento, ¿nos vamos?-Makoto se sonrojo al notar que su voz había sonado un poco melosa al dirigirse a Haru. Este solo lo miro y bajo las escaleras con cuidado y comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela. El silencio se hacía incómodo, mientras Makoto se preguntaba como era que debía reaccionar, los deseos de tomar su mano provocaban que le dieran pequeñas cosquillas, que solo se calmarán al tomar la mano de Haru.

El camino se le hacía cada vez más largo e incómodo a Makoto, no podía soportar la idea de tener a Haru tan cerca y no saber cómo debía o podía reaccionar o actuar.

"_La vergüenza se apoderaba de Makoto al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir… él no trataba de pensar como era que habían llegado a esa situación y que terminara confesando sus sentimientos. Desviando la mirada solo podía recordar que habían comenzado a platicar cuando sin notarlo se había cruzado con el profundo azul de sus ojos. Era como sumergirse en un profundo océano, pero a pesar de que él temía al océano, sin embargo, lo que le ofrecía Haru en su mirada lo llenaba de paz, era como si en lugar de obscuridad y peligro, ese 'océano' le ofrecía paz, tranquilidad, un refugio de todo…_

"_-Lo siento… yo…-Los tímidos titubeos de Makoto fueron interrumpidos por el tierno y delicado roce de unos labios en los suyos; volviendo la mirada al frente pudo ver que Haru con los ojos cerrados, lo estaba besando. Sin pensarlo y con demasiada delicadeza, tomo el rostro de él y aun sosteniéndolo comenzó a mover sus labios incitando a los de Haru a seguirlo."_

-Makoto, ¿Qué sucede? Has estado muy extraño desde hace un momento.-La voz de Haru lo trajo de golpe a al realidad mientras seguían su camino; inmediatamente Makoto reacciono y miro a Haru mientras sonreía apenado.

-Lo siento, no es nada. Solo estaba pensando algunas cosas, nada importante.-Makoto mintió porque no se atrevía a enfrentar al verdad sobre lo que quería saber… ¿Cómo debía tomar todo de ahora en adelante? Cosas que nunca se había podido plantear ni una sola vez, ya que nunca había considerado confesar lo que sentía.

Las horas pasaron y Makoto solo parecía estar ausente durante sus clases, sentado recargándose con sus brazos mientras, solo se limitaba a mirar al profesor sin ponerle atención en lo absoluto.

Deseaba que la tranquilidad que le faltaba, entrara al igual que el aire al respirar entraba por sus pulmones. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había querido no entrar a clases pero se veía obligado a asistir, necesitaba un consejo, necesitaba hablar con alguien que pudiera aconsejarle.

-Maestro, lo siento. ¿Me permite un segundo a Nanase-kun?

-Sí, Nanase puedes ir.

Haru asintió y miro a Makoto antes de caminar y salir del salón.

"¿Quién me puede ayudar con esto?" Pensaba mientras trataba de pensar una solución. Escuchando la campana del descanso, se levantó y saco su móvil de su bolsillo y comenzó a teclear un mensaje, después de unos cuantos segundos. Comenzó a enviarlo, casi de inmediato, ahora solo debía hacer tomar su mochila. Tenía la seguridad y la confianza que podría salir temprano para así ir a Samezuka. Ahora, podía contar Rin, mas tratándose de una situación como la que se encontraba. Decidido pudo mirar el lugar de Haru vacío. Entrecerró los ojos y tomando un cuaderno comenzó a escribir una nota, que dejo en el lugar de Haru, a pesar de la mirada de los chicos de su clase que aún estaban el lugar. Apresurándose salió del lugar para llegar al patio caminando a la salida, mientras seguía concentrado en sus pensamientos, después de hablar con él podía decidir cómo actuar.

Poco más tarde, Makoto en las puertas de Samezuka, Makoto camino entre el gran patio caminando entre los árboles que adornaba ambos extremos de este. Su móvil comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolsillo, lo saco notando que era un mensaje del mismo Rin.

"Acabo de ver tu mensaje. ¿Ya llegaste? Si aún vienes en camino, te esperaré en la entrada de la piscina, a penas terminamos de practicar. No tardes."

Guardó su móvil y comenzó a caminar con calma mientras llegando lentamente a unos metros de la entrada de la piscina. Podía ver que algunos de los miembros del club salían entre parloteos y risas con sus uniformes. Se acercó con lentitud a la entrada de la piscina, acerco su mano temblorosa deseando no entrar, y enfrentar lo que Rin le diría. Pero a pesar de eso dentro de él sabía que debía enfrentar lo que fuera para poder hablar con Haru y aclarar esa situación, sobre todo, saber si el beso que recibió de él, podía ser tomado como respuesta a sus sentimientos o una manera de calmar su ansiedad.

"_Después de un largo rato, Makoto sentía como Haru se separaba de él, de una manera un poco brusca. Makoto sorprendido y aun un poco agitado por el beso de Haru y su reacción, lo miro confundido ante lo sucedido._

"_-¿Q-que pasa?_

"_-No, no es nada. Lo siento pero, me tengo que ir ya es un poco tarde._

"_-Puedes quedarte a dormir. Sabes que a mi mamá no le molesta, al contrario sabes que le agrada que te quedes._

"_-Lo siento, pero tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos mañana._

"_-Está bien, tú ganas. Nos vemos mañana.-Makoto se dio por vencido mostrándole a Haru una cálida sonrisa, solo podía dejar que Haru se fuera. Después de mirarlo decir esas palabras, lo miro y sabía que se sentía un tanto incomodo por lo sucedido. Antes de notarlo habían llegado a la entrada de la casa de Makoto, y Haru se estaba poniendo sus zapatos._

"_-Por cierto, no olvides pasar por mí. Nos vemos-Haru comento antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Makoto se quedó un tanto confuso. Ahora no sabía cómo debería actuar con él de ahora en adelante, no ahora que había expuesto su amor ante él."_

Makoto con la mano en la puerta dio un gran suspiro, armándose de valor para poder entrar mientras empujaba con lentitud la puerta. Mantenía en su mente un único pensamiento, saber qué hacer para aclarar todo de una vez con Haru.

"Creo que Rin y Sousuke podrían ayudarme, a pasar que ellos tienen una relación, su situación el un poco similar, ambos eran los mejores amigos y desde hace mucho tiempo Sousuke estaba enamorado de Rin. A pesar de todo, Haru y yo siempre nos dimos cuenta que Rin extrañaba a Sousuke."

Entrando mirando el lugar no había presencia ni de Rin ni de nadie más, se adentró con cuidado, su instinto le ordenaba a mantenerse callado, así como tener cuidado de no hacer ruido mientras caminaba cada vez más adentro del lugar. Se giró un poco decepcionado de no poder verlo caminando con el mismo cuidado con el que se había adentrado en el lugar.

-¡No, no lo hagas! Ngh…

El sonido de esa voz lo desconcertó, y con el mismo sigilo puso atención, se asustó pensando que podría ser un fantasma, pero eso no era posible, en una ocasión anterior habían entrado sin autorización y no había encontrado nada de ese tipo de cosas.

-Suéltame… ngh…

Volvió a escuchar la voz con el inevitable eco que provenía del otro extremo cerca de la otra puerta, de inmediato se dio cuenta que era la voz de Rin que parecía un tanto suplicante, a pesar de que estaba un poco asustado avanzo por la orilla de la piscina. Era una persona que necesitaba ayuda, y que era Rin. Llegando al otro extremo de la piscina podía escucharlo claramente; era Rin sin dudas. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros del lugar sólo pudo quedarse helado.

-Ammm… lo siento... yo no…-Logro decir Makoto observando la escena; sentía que había interrumpido un momento de ambos. El ver a Sousuke mirándolo molesto mientras estaba con los labios pegados al cuello de Rin, y una de sus manos ciñéndolo de la cintura y la otra dentro de su traje de baño, no era precisamente lo que una persona se esperaba encontrar en ese tipo de lugares. Solo pudo ver como Sousuke sacaba la mano con cuidado del traje de Rin y se separó un poco para mirar un poco molesto a Makoto por la perturbación que había ocasionado en un momento tan intenso para ambos.

-Makoto… yo…-Rin se separó de Sousuke mientras apenado y sonrojado por haber sido encontrado de esa manera.-Sousuke, tengo que hablar con él.

-Está bien, no tardes.-Sousuke solo se limitó a decir para luego irse del lugar evidentemente molesto. Era muy evidente depuse de la situación en la que los encontró. Y Rin junto con Makoto se sentó frente a la piscina, mirando la tranquilidad del agua frente a ellos. Makoto le explico la situación mientras la tenue luz de la piscina los acompañaba, exponiendo todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Sintió como la calma se adueñaba de él, y aunque fuera momentánea estaba más tranquilo respecto a eso.

-Habla con él, es lo único que puedes hacer. Además que imagino como se siente no tener una respuesta a este tipo de cosas.

-Lo sé, pero no entiendo porque después de eso se fue y no hemos tocado el tema.

-Por esa misma razón. Debes enfrentar su respuesta sea la que sea; Haru no es precisamente el tipo de persona que se desenvuelva muy bien con esas cosas. Por eso tienes que ser directo con él. Recuerda que por esa misma razón, estuvimos mucho tiempo sin hablarnos, solo necesita un empujón.

-Tienes razón, creo que debo arriesgarme.

-Hazlo. Bueno es mejor que me vaya, tengo que descansar fue un día muy duro.

-Cierto. Se me olvidaba dale mis disculpas a Sousuke…-Le decía Makoto apenado por su intromisión.

-Cállate. Nos vemos.-Solo escucho despedirse para irse con calma a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido.

El corazón de Makoto se encontraba acelerado mientras caminaba tranquilo de regreso su casa. Pensar que tenía que hablar con Haru lo ponía nervioso. Pero sabía que Rin tenía razón, debía enfrentarlo y esperar pasare lo que pasara. Aunque podría ser rechazado lo que podía calmar que al menos tenía la certeza de que era lo que pasa con él.

Después de lograr llegar a su casa, la noche había cubierto en su totalidad el cielo y estaba aún un poco tranquilo con la plática con Rin. Cuando una silueta se encontraba parada justo en la entra de su casa.

-Tardaste mucho.-La voz de Haru lo sorprendió mientras se acercaba a él. Makoto se asombró y sintió como los nervios volvían a él. Se acercó lentamente mientras se preparaba mentalmente para enfrentarse con Haru y la verdad.

-Fui a Samezuka, a hablar con Rin. Espérame un momento, dejo mis cosas y regreso.-Entro a su casa se cambió rápido de ropa dejando su mochila y salió casi corriendo, no antes de avisar que iría con Haru.

-¿Por qué has estado tan extraño desde esta mañana?

-Porque no sé cómo actuar frente a ti. Desde que te dije lo que siento por ti y desde que me besaste no sé qué pensar. Y ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que lo haces y te vas como si nada…

-Makoto…

-Fui sincero al decirte que te amo. Si me vas a rechazar hazlo, y puedo hacerme a un lado sin problemas…-Haru interrumpió las palabras de Makoto con otro beso. Makoto con los ojos llorosos se sorprendió y miro a Haru desconcertado, sintiendo como Haru lo tomaba de su cara.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Yo también me siento así. Si me fui así de repente fue porque me sorprendió un poco, te vi tan adorable que no pude evitar besarte y cuando respondiste ese beso, no puedo negar que me asuste un poco. Pero también te amo.

Makoto sonrió y abrazo a Haru sin esperar ni un segundo, era feliz con el simple hecho que estaría con él y sabe que toda esa preocupación sobraba. No quería separarse de un segundo de él.

-No podemos hacer esto aquí, vamos a mi casa.

-Pero, tendré que regresarme.-Decía mientras lo soltaba y lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-No importa, puedes… quedarte en mi casa esta noche.-Diciendo mientras desviaba la mirada con su usual expresión.

Makoto sonrió aún más y sin decir nada, asintió feliz, comenzando a caminar por las calles solitarias mirando al frente con la felicidad reflejada en su inocente rostro. Sin más sintió como su mano izquierda era tomada por Haru, lo miro y sin más agrando su sonrisa, y solo se limitó a sujetar con más fuerza su mano para volver su mirada al camino. Era más que cierto que esa noche, sólo era el comienzo de una gran felicidad.


End file.
